


In Control

by kinoshita



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, onesided m aybe??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoshita/pseuds/kinoshita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda lays there for a moment, softly palming himself through his jeans as he thinks<br/>For once in his life, he'd like to be in control</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Control

Komaeda feels the hair stand up on the back of his neck, he quickly looks around, and lets out a small sigh of relief when he finds no one around. He steps up to the front door of Hinata’s cabin, he knew that Hinata would be preoccupied today, little to no chance of Hinata coming back to the cabin anytime soon. He walks in, the room smelling of citrus, Komaeda supposes from some sort of air freshener, and he pauses for a moment to take it in before he goes and closes the front door as quietly as he could. A small rush of excitement goes through him, he knew that if he got caught, Hinata might never forgive him. He takes off his shes and socks at first, his face flushing as he thinks about how he should start.

  
He stands for a moment by Hinata’s bed, the sheets still disheveled from when Hinata must have been sleeping there. The boy sits on the edge of the bed, before laying back on it, the first thought in his mind is of how much it smells like Hinata, and it sends a pleasurable shiver down his spine. He doesn’t realize when but one of his hands reaches down and palms himself through his clothing and he lets out a quiet noise. A thought goes through his mind briefly /he should really not be doing this in Hinata’s bed/

He puts a little bit more pressure, and he allows himself to be slightly louder,and he reaches and brings part of the blanket to his face, breathing in the scent of Hinata, the scent going straight to his erection. He moans louder, Komaeda likes to think, for maybe once in his life, he’d like to be in control. His eyes shut, he imagines Hinata beneath him, flustered and red faced. Komaeda would like to lean in, bite the area around Hinata’s neck, listen to the small noises that’d come from the brunette as he teased him. Komaeda unzips the zipper on his pants, allowing himself more access to his cock as he continues his fantasy. He’d like to hear Hinata’s voice as he would call out his name, breathless and needy. The thought causes a slight moan to come from Komaeda, his pace quickening as he stroked himself through his boxers. Komaeda likes to think he’d tease Hinata, waiting only until Hinata begged him to touch him more. He’d grind down against Hinata, and he’d hope that Hinata would return the favor, being just as eager.

His thoughts shifted, imagining Hinata prepping himself, Komaeda would just watch, waiting until he felt that Hinata was ready, he doesn’t really think that Hinata would be so submissive, but in his fantasy he’d like to pretend. The thought of Hinata lowering himself down on Komaeda brought him to his peak, causing Komaeda to cry out and clutch at the sheets. He took a moment, realizing that he’d stained the front of his boxers, hindsight hitting him like a brick. He really should have taken those off. But then what, he might’ve stained the sheets instead, that would’ve been an awkward situation to explain to Hinata. Komaeda shakily stands up, zipping his pants and he walks out the door, only to see Hinata on the doorstep. He freezes, /Hinata wasn’t supposed to be back until later/

  
“Komaeda..what exactly were you doing in my cabin, of all places?” The white haired boy finds himself stumbling over his words as he tries to find an excuse but he comes up short, and he quickly sidesteps around Hinata and walks away, leaving a very confused Hinata behind.


End file.
